Hollyleaf's Return
by Hurokita
Summary: Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovepaw are threatened when Jayfeather's and Lionblaze's sister returns from her mysterious disppearance. But things have changed and Hollyleaf isn't that kind, sharp tongued warrior who supported the warrior code anyore.
1. Chapter 1

Jayfeather walked by a hole leading to a tunnel in the ground. The familiar scents made him shiver. Below this hole was the Dark River. He didn't want to go there again, and was surprised by the appearance of the new entrance.  
'I must cover it.' he decided. The other scent amongst the river's scent had eluded his nose. He didn't realize it until it was too late.  
"Jayfeather." a coldly familiar voice spoke. "Hollyleaf." Jayfeather breathed, frozen. His fur spiked in fear. "It's good to see my brother again." Hollyleaf's voice was cold and unwelcoming.  
"I thought you were dead," Jayfeather hissed, turning to face his sister.  
"Maybe I am."  
"I'd see you if you were dead." he felt leaves brush his haunches, realizing he was backing away.  
"Where's Lionblaze?" Hollyleaf asked icily.  
"Training Dovepaw. She's the Third cat of the prophecy." Jayfeather growled.  
"Her power?" Hollyleaf questioned.  
Jayfeather didn't reply. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Dovepaw! You can do it! Just a little more!" Lionblaze's encouragement floated from down at the roots of the tree Dovepaw was climbing. Ivypaw was out on a hunting patrol.  
'Better with her mentor then me!' Dovepaw hissed crossly to herself. She and her sister didn't much get along anymore like it had been in the nursery.  
Suddenly her out stretched senses caught something and she slid down the bark of a tree, landing on a branch with a sting in her tail.  
"What's wrong, you were doing so good?" Lionblaze paced the tree.  
"I smell something rotten, it's near Jayfeather." she reported.  
"What exactly does it smell and look like?" Lionblaze asked.  
"Um... it smells like old ThunderClan, and damp caves with river. It's a black she-cat with green eyes." Dovepaw reported.  
"Get down from there, we have to get to Jayfeather!" Lionblaze ordered.  
Dovepaw clambered down the tree and raced off behind him into the trees. Lionblaze told her eventually to take the lead and show him exactly where they were. They soon came to a skidding halt beside Jayfeather. Jayfeather looked wildly at them then back at the black she-cat.  
"Hollyleaf!" Lionblaze screeched in surprise.  
"Hollyleaf?" Dovepaw's ears pricked in curiousity.  
"Lionblaze. And this must be dear Dovepaw." the coldness in the she-cat's voice scared Dovepaw. She backed away slightly with her ears pressed to her head and her tail waving between her legs.  
Lionblaze coiled around Dovepaw protectively. Dovepaw pressed into his fur, overwhelmed by fear.  
"What's her power?" Hollyleaf probed angrily.  
"We'd never tell that to you, your hardly a Clan cat anymore." Lionblaze growled.  
"That's right. I'm leaving ThunderClan officially. Yes, Hollyleaf is a rogue!" Hollyleaf sneered.  
Jayfeather and Lionblaze hissed in fury. Dovepaw shivered and stayed out of the battle.  
"We will meet again." Hollyleaf said then turned around. She stuck her tail out in the air and trotted off.  
Lionblaze sighed while Jayfeather paced angrily.  
"We must tell Firestar." Jayfeather decided.  
Dovepaw's heart lurched at the thought of telling Firestar, but she knew they had to. She just nodded and followed Jayfeather and Lionblaze back to camp. 


	3. Chapter 3

Firestar stared in amazement at the new news the three had just delivered. His mouth hung slightly and Lionblaze wondered what his leader would say next.  
"Hollyleaf... she's back?" Firestar asked, still surprised.  
Jayfeather nodded grimly.  
"She called herself a rogue." Dovepaw mewed, twitching her whiskers.  
"We don't know what she's planning, but it can't be good. She's a rogue now, she could attack us at any moment." Jayfeather meowed.  
"I don't believe she'd do it alone. Perhaps she's pursue cats from WindClan or ShadowClan to help her. We have to tell the patrols to keep an eye out for her." Firestar decided.  
Sandstorm's tail flicked angrily. She'd stayed quiet during the whole meeting but Lionblaze could see she was quite angry and disappointed in Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf after all was her kin as much as he and Jayfeather were. Lionblaze wondered what Leafpool would think hearing that one of her kits had gone rogue but pushed the thought away. Why should he care about his mother? She'd betrayed him and his brother so why should she be surprised that her own kit had gone rogue? She'd probably welcome Hollyleaf in her new rogueish ways!  
"Lionblaze, take a patrol with you and make sure Hollyleaf knows ThunderClan does not welcome her to stay within the territory. Take Dovepaw, Cloudtail, and Foxleap. Be careful and make sure Hollyleaf doesn't surprise attack you. If she does, send Dovepaw for reinforcements. Tell Brambleclaw to have a patrol ready in case Dovepaw does come back." Firestar ordered.  
"Right away." Lionblaze bowed his head and scurried out of the den. Dovepaw followed close behind. Firestar turned to speak to Jayfeather again but Lionblaze didn't stay to listen. Instead he looked around for Brambleclaw and padded over to the deputy.  
"Brambleclaw!" he called. Once caught up to the deputy he explained everything that was going on. Brambleclaw's hackles rose and he bared his teeth in silent anger. "I'm taking Cloudtail and Foxleap with me along with Dovepaw. Can you prepare another patrol in case Dovepaw comes back?" Lionblaze asked.  
"I will." Brambleclaw nodded.  
Grateful to the deputy, Lionblaze turned and stalked over to the warriors den. He peeked into the den and was grateful to find Foxleap and Cloudtail down for an evening nap. "Cloudtail, Foxleap. Come with me," Lionblaze called then pulled out and sat to wait for the two warriors.  
Foxleap and Cloudtail came out both grumbling and turned to look at Lionblaze. Lionblaze hastily explained everything that was going on. Both warriors looked worried, Cloudtail more angry.  
"We have to make sure she's no longer in our territory. And if she is, make sure she knows she's not welcome." Lionblaze explained.  
"We're with you." Cloudtail hissed, his tail lashing angrily.  
Foxleap nodded in agreement to Cloudtail's hiss. Lionblaze nodded curtly then signalled for his apprentice and hared off out of the gorse tunnel into the forest. The fresh scents didn't calm him as they normally did. He searched for any sign of Hollyleaf's scent. He was pleased to see Dovepaw keen and using her powers to locate Hollyleaf. After a bit he stopped and signalled for Dovepaw to do the same.  
"You two go on ahead, we'll catch up. And yowl if you get attacked." Lionblaze ordered. The two warriors nodded and ran on ahead while Lionblaze turned to his apprentice. "Can you sense where Hollyleaf is?" he asked.  
Dovepaw stayed quiet a moment then shook her head. "She's vanished. But her scent leads down into a fox den." she reported.  
"If she's vanished into a fox den, then it can't be just that. It could be she's gone back to hiding in the Dark River. There's a river connected to the lake that flows underground and there are many tunnels attatched to it. She could be hiding down there." Lionblaze sighed.  
Dovepaw's sight darkened as if she were entering a dark cave. Lionblaze watched her closely until she spoke again. "She's down there, in that Dark River place. She's lapping from the water, she has a fresh mouse beside her. She'd been hunting and has made a nest for herself down there." Dovepaw reported.  
"Perfect." Lionblaze grumbled.  
"What do we do?" Dovepaw asked, her gaze fixing on him again, clear.  
"We can seal all means of exit and entrance in our territory for her but she could use others from inside other territories. There are ways in from WindClan territory. I'm not completely sure what we could do, but we have to make it known she no longer is welcome." Lionblaze replied.  
"Let's seal up all the entrances then." Dovepaw insisted.  
"You'd have to find all of them first." Lionblaze warned her.  
"I can, all I have to do is sense all over the territory." Dovepaw retorted.  
Lionblaze knew she was right. It would be a big help right now, maybe they could get all the tunnels sealed up, but that would mean he'd have to get Cloudtail and Foxleap busy on other things. Maybe he could send them scouting around on their own... too risky. He sighed a bit, unsure on what he could say to the two warriors to get some alone time with Dovepaw to seal up the tunnels.  
"Does the rest of the Clan know about the tunnels?" Dovepaw asked.  
"No..." Lionblaze replied. 


	4. Chapter 4

Jayfeather's mind was full of thoughts about what had just happened. Lionblaze and Dovepaw had been out a while and still weren't back. What were they doing, he wondered.

"Jayfeather?" a familiar voice called.

"Yes, what is it, Brambleclaw?" Jayfeather meowed.

"Are you okay? It must have been a shock seeing Hollyleaf again," Brambleclaw meowed.

Jayfeather could hear the deputy scuffling his paws on the ground uncomfortably. He could even feel the uncomfortable feeling coming off Brambleclaw. He couldn't help feeling a bit for the deputy, he had once believed that he, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze were his kin. There must still be some fatherly love for his former mate's sister's kits.

"I'll be fine, Brambleclaw. I can deal with the surprise without your help," Jayfeather retorted.

"I understand. I will leave you in peace," Brambleclaw meowed then his paw steps faded away.

Jayfeather turned back to what he was doing. All the herb stocks were in perfect shape and full. As he turned to leave, his thoughts on getting something to eat, another familiar smell reached his senses. Leafpool was coming in.

"Jayfeather, I heard the news," Leafpool meowed.

"What do you care?" Jayfeather snapped.

Jayfeather felt a stinging feeling come off of Leafpool and heard her take a step back.

"Of course I care! Hollyleaf's my kit! I would never wish any kit to be a rogue!" Leafpool complained.

Jayfeather snorted mutinously. He didn't care what his mother felt about it, all of this was her mistake.

"Jayfeather, believe me!" Leafpool begged.

"I don't believe in liars," Jayfeather growled and pushed past Leafpool.

He felt feelings of sorrow and misery coming off Leafpool, but he didn't care. He was furious now and felt nothing for the former medicine cat. He bared his teeth in anger of the thought that all of this was Leafpool's fault. If not for her, maybe Hollyleaf would still be a Clan cat, rather then a rogue.

When he finally got to the fresh kill pile, his appetite was lost. He picked out a scrawny mouse and started nibbling on it. He was too angry to be hungry right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this was a bit of a failure of a chapter for me, dunno if I'm actually gonna finish it or not. Maybe I'll try to if I get enough reviews asking for it…**

Dovepaw twitched in her sleep. She was dreaming that Hollyleaf came out of one of the holes she and Lionblaze had covered. They had only found three because it had been getting late. It was the day after the experience with Hollyleaf.

Hollyleaf stalked out of the hole and hissed at Dovepaw that she'd stolen her spot in the prophecy. The anger in the black she-cat's green eyes was blazing. Hollyleaf hissed and jumped at Dovepaw. There was a sudden hard push against her side and she woke up. Ivypaw stood over her.

"Firestar called a Clan meeting," Ivypaw announced then stalked out of the den.

Dovepaw sat up and licked her ruffled fur. The dream was burned into her mind; it sent a shiver down her back. She followed her sister out of the den into the clearing. Cats were gathering with Firestar on the High Ledge.

"Cats of ThunderClan, the Gathering is tonight. I will announce those cats who have been chosen for the Gathering," Firestar announced.

Excited murmers spread through the crowd. Dovepaw's ears pricked and a surge of excitement flooded over her. She wanted to go to the Gathering, and maybe, just maybe, Ivypaw would come too.

"Those cats who will be representing ThunderClan tonight will be Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Thornclaw, Icecloud, Blossomfall, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Ivypaw, and Dovepaw. Be prepared to leave soon!" Firestar announced.

Dovepaw's heart soared. Her sister had been chosen for the Gathering! She hurried over to the fresh kill pile and snatched up a fat vole. She had to eat well for the Gathering.

After eating, the patrol headed out for the Gathering. Dovepaw trotted happily side by side with Lionblaze. Although the bad feelings coming from Lionblaze dampened Dovepaw's spirit, she was a little comforted that Firestar was going to mention Hollyleaf to the Gathering.

She watched Firestar trotting along at the lead. She could see the tension in his strides as they got closer to announcing the return of Hollyleaf.


	6. Chapter 6

Jayfeather twitched in his sleep. His dreams were plagued by that night's gathering. He had stood silently with the other medicine cats listening to the Clans sharing what they had to say. Sure enough, Firestar had warned the other Clans that Hollyleaf was back.

A pang in his heart made Jayfeather twitch. He opened his eyes and found more than darkness. He was standing in a grassy part of the ThunderClan territory, and before him was a tunnel. It smelled of earth and the river, he knew it was a tunnel to the Dark River. Instinctively, he padded forward to sniff at the tunnel ; it smelled not only of the normal Dark River scents, but of Hollyleaf.

"Come down here and join me, Jayfeather," a voice sang.

Jayfeather jumped and stepped back. As he did, Hollyleaf emerged from the tunnel. The sun glinted on her thorn-sharp claws. Panic swept through Jayfeather.

"I'll never be like you," he stammered, backing away.

"We have been betrayed, Jayfeather! How can you accept that and keep living on? What keeps you there, ThunderClan wants nothing to do with us!" Hollyleaf spat.

"You're wrong! ThunderClan needs us. I am ThunderClan's only medicine cat, I am needed," Jayfeather straightened up and tried to push strength into his voice.

"You're a fool, Jayfeather. You will always be a fool!" Hollyleaf spat and leaped forward.

Jayfeather's eyes flew wide open to darkness. It had been a dream. He sat up and licked his chest fur to make it lie flat again. Hollyleaf's last words echoed painfully in his head.

"Jayfeather?" a gentle voice called.

"What is it, Sorreltail?" he meowed.

"Brackenfur stepped on a thorn, could you help him?" the tortoiseshell asked.

"Sure," he nodded and went to the medicine stores.

He grabbed a mouthful of herbs and followed Sorreltail to where Brackenfur sat beneath the High Ledge licking a paw fiercely. Jayfeather dropped his bundle of herbs.

"Let me see it," he ordered.

He started to feel around Brackenfur's outstretched paw until he located the thorn. It was small and easy to pull out of Brackenfur's pad. He chewed up some herbs and licked the juice into the tom's pad. He felt Brackenfur twitch but held the paw in place until he'd finished with his task.

"It should be better in a matter of time," Jayfeather promised.

"Thanks, Jayfeather," Brackefur sighed in relief.

Jayfeather picked up the rest of the pile of leaves and carried them back to the den. He sensed Dovepaw leaving camp with Lionblaze. Dustpelt, Berrynose, and Foxleap were with them.

_Patrols have been bigger than usual, and that's because no one can go out alone with Hollyleaf roaming. That's going to make it difficult for Lionblaze to work with Dovepaw's power, _Jayfeather thought as he entered the medicine den.

He sniffed around at the stocks to see if anything was getting low. As he passed around the store, the smell of borage smelled stale. It was coming on Leaf bare, he'd have to gather more before the plants died.

_I'll go out and collect more. I'll see if Brightheart wants to help, _he decided.

Pushing out of the den again, he located Brightheart sitting with her mate sharing a vole. He trotted over.

"Brightheart, the supply of borage is low, do you want to help me?" he asked.

"Sure, Jayfeather," Brightheart trilled.

He padded over to wait by the gorse tunnel while Brightheart finished her meal and exchanged a few quick words with Cloudtail. Then she joined him.

"I want to be back fast, Cloudtail wants me to go hunting with him," she meowed

"Alright," he nodded and started off.

He led the way along, avoiding twigs and roots that might trip him to the best of his ability. Brightheart would point out a few things he didn't notice sometimes. Soon, the scent of borage reached his parted jaws. He rushed toward the plant and heard Brightheat charge after him.

"Grab as much as you can carry," he instructed before he started to collect as much as he could carry.

By the time they both had a jaw-full of herbs, they turned back to head for camp. Jayfeather froze when he heard a hiss and a rustle in the undergrowth. He knew immediately it wasn't a snake, it was a cat.

"Hollyleaf?" Brightheart had set down her bundle of herbs.

"Very good, Brightheart. It's good to see you again," Hollyleaf said icily, Jayfeather heard her snake her way out of her little hiding place. He dropped his bundle of herbs.

"It's good to see you again too, Hollyleaf," Brightheart purred as if she was just seeing an old friend again.

Hollyleaf hissed, sounding as if she'd been taken aback by Brightheart's kind words. Jayfeather sensed a wave of confusion from Brightheart.

"Hollyleaf?" Brightheart meowed in confusion.

"I am your enemy!" Hollyleaf hissed.

Brightheart flinched. Jayfeather growled and felt Hollyleaf's blazing eyes turn on him.

"Are you asking for a challenge, Jayfeather?" Hollyleaf spat his name out distastefully.

A loud yowling split the air and Jayfeather recognized Lionblaze and Dovepaw charging forth with the rest of the patrol right behind them. Hollyleaf spun around to meet the patrol, hissing.

Before the patrol had reached them, Hollyleaf dived away and disappeared. The patrol scrambled to a stop, Dovepaw running forward to Jayfeather.

"Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" Dovepaw squeaked.

"I'm fine," Jayfeather lashed his tail.

Lionblaze sniffed angrily. "Need any help with those herbs?" he asked in a dark tone.

"Brightheart and I can take care of them," Jayfeather replied.

"Let's get back to hunting," Dustpelt meowed gruffly.

Dovepaw shot a reluctant look at Jayfeather but turned to follow Dustpelt and the rest of the patrol as they pushed away. Brightheart remained in a heavy silence and picked up her stack again. The two cats traveled together back to the camp. Jayfeather could sense her anxiety, Hollyleaf had treated her very sharply, Jayfeather could sympathize with her. She wanted to be Hollyleaf's friend, but Hollyleaf wanted no friends. She was a rogue.


	7. Chapter 7

Lionblaze and many other cats raised their heads as Onestar and two WindClan warriors padded into the camp led by Sorreltail, Cinderheart, Icestorm, Berrynose, and Ivypaw. The first thought that came to Lionblaze's mind was wonder on what the WindClan leader wanted with ThunderClan.

Berrynose rushed forward and up the rock tumble to Firestar's den. Within moments, he returned with Firestar right behind him.

"You have come to talk?" Firestar inquired.

"Yes, Firestar. I have come to talk privately, may we go to your den?" Onestar meowed.

"Very well," Firestar nodded and turned.

Together, the two leaders disappeared into Firestar's den. Lionblaze exchanged a glance with Foxleap, who he had been sharing a vole with.

"I wonder what Onestar wants to talk about," he meowed.

"Maybe Firestar will tell us," Foxleap suggested.

"It's possible, but no promises you know," Sandstorm padded up to them.

"I wasn't saying he would tell us, just that maybe he'll tell us," Foxleap shrugged.

Sandstorm trilled. "Young warriors, always curious," she purred and padded away.

Lionblaze stood up and stretched his back in a luxurious stretch. He padded over to the medicine cat's den and pushed in. Jayfeather was organizing a collection of herbs.

"A patrol's just brought Onestar to camp," he reported.

"I know. I could sense them coming into the camp," Jayfeather replied.

Lionblaze's ears twitched, it was strange how Jayfeather could sense anything happening anywhere in camp. Though his senses weren't as great as Dovepaw's, of course.

"I wonder what Onestar wanted to talk to Firestar about," he mewed casually.

"It's not my business to be probing minds for what the leaders are discussing," Jayfeather snorted.

"I wasn't asking you to prob Onestar's mind to find out what he wanted. I was just quoting," Lionblaze shrugged.

"Onestar did have a sense of emergency in his scent though," Jayfeather admitted.

"Really?"

"Something was bothering him. It could be possible that Hollyleaf's been to WindClan territory," Jayfeather lowered his voice.

"And what do we do if Hollyleaf has been there?" Lionblaze whispered.

"Follow Firestar's orders, for now. If things get too dangerous, then we'll get involved alone. But for now, follow Firestar's orders. He knows what's going on with us and Hollyleaf," Jayfeather reminded him.

Lionblaze bristled. "I know that! It's just that we can do so much without Firestar. We've gotten away with plenty without the word of Firestar," his tail twitched.

"Things are different, mouse brain. Firestar knows what we can do, he knows our powers. We aren't as free, Firestar's orders are going to be more important to us now. Just listen to him," Jayfeather spat.

Lionblaze sighed and turned to leave the den. Outside, Firestar and Onestar were just coming out of his den. Onestar jumped down to join the other WindClan members and nodded his thanks to Firestar. He signaled for his patrol to follow. Lionblaze watched the WindClan cats leave, the ThunderClan patrol that had brought them following close behind. He turned his head toward Firestar.

Sandstorm sat with her mate, their heads close together. He could tell they must be talking about whatever Onestar had come to tell Firestar.

"Lionblaze, why don't you take Dovepaw out and do some training?" Brambleclaw suggested.

Lionblaze jumped at Brambleclaw's sudden appearance, but nodded. "I will," he promised.

He padded over to where Dovepaw sat alone. She was finishing off a moouse.

"Come on, Dovepaw. Let's go out for some training," Lionblaze flicked his tail to beckon her.

"Not more training on my power?" she asked, anxious.

"Not this time. We'll practice tree climbing then go hunting," he promised, leading her out of camp.

It seemed that when he promised no training on her powers, she brightened up and trotted along beside him. He led her to a hollow that was perfect for training in climbing.

"Climb up this old oak as fast as you can," he instructed her.

Dovepaw nodded and started up the trunk of the tree. Lionblaze decided to take this time to look around and see if there was any prey to be seen. A loud screech made him turn around to see Dovepaw dangling with her front claws dug into the branch.

"Dovepaw!" he cried.

Dovepaw screeched and flailed her legs in midair. Lionblaze paced, mouth gaping. He was at a wordless yowl, fear pulsing through his pelt for Dovepaw.

"What happened?" he yowled once he'd found his voice.

"Bird!" Dovepaw yowled.

_Mouse dung! There was a bird in that tree, she disturbed it! _Lionblaze thought, continuing to pace.

"Help me!" Dovepaw wailed.

"Dovepaw, use your tail! Let go and twist to land on your feet!" Lionblaze called.

"I can't, I'm scared!" Dovepaw wailed.

There was a sound of rushing paws near-by. Lionblaze whirled around, neck fur standing up in anticipation of finding Hollyleaf. His claws slid out to scrape the dirt.

The paw sounds grew closer and before he had the change to strike, he found that it wasn't Hollyleaf. It was Cinderheart, and the gray she-cat rushed past him and up the tree. Lionblaze watched as she climbed without fear. She was a fast climber for one who had fallen from a tree as an apprentice.

The gray she-cat made her way along the branch to where Dovepaw hung and leaned down. She sank her teeth into the scruff of Dovepaw's neck.

Lionblaze paced, watching Cinderheart guide his apprentice back down the ground safely. Dovepaw flopped on the ground when she'd been safely led down. Lionblaze launched forward and crouched beside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I… was… scared…" she puffed, trying to catch her breath again.

"I'll get Jayfeather, she'll need something for shock," Cinderheart rushed off.

Lionblaze watched her. Something inside him was glad she remembered what was best for when you had the shock of nearly falling from a tree. She'd been only an apprentice when she'd fallen down the Sky Oak after guiding Mousewhisker, at the time Mousepaw, back to safety. He was just glad Dovepaw hadn't fallen.

After not too long of waiting, Cinderheart returned with his brother right behind her. Jayfeather pushed forward and trotted up to Dovepaw, laying a bunch of herbs next to her. Lionblaze watched Jayfeather work. After testing Dovepaw's heart beat, Jayfeather chewed up a bunch of herbs and started ushering the juices into Dovepaw's mouth. Dovepaw protested lightly.

Lionblaze stroked the apprentice's flank gently with his tail in a hope to settle her. Eventually her breathing became even.

"Let's get her back to camp, she needs to sleep," Jayfeather stood up. "Cinderheart, help Lionblaze carry Dovepaw home."

The gray she-cat nodded and Lionblaze and Cinderheart carried Dovepaw back to the hollow. Many cats watched them as they took the apprentice to Jayfeather's den. They settled her in a nest and Jayfeather shooed Cinderheart away. Once the she-cat was gone, Jayfeather turned to face Lionblaze. Lionblaze had to wince lightly as the cold blue sightless eyes fell on him.

"What happened?" Jayfeather asked calmly, none of the anger in his eyes reflected in his voice.

"Dovepaw was supposed to be climbing a tree. She disturbed a bird and it scared her. She nearly fell out of the tree," he explained.

"You need to be more careful! All three of us must survive. The prophecy will not be fulfilled right if one of us is injured or killed," Jayfeather hissed.

Lionblaze was taken aback. "It's not my fault!"

"Just be careful," Jayfeather snapped, his tail lashing.

LIonblaze sighed and turned to leave. He felt Jayfeather's eyes still on him as he pushed out of the den. He padded to the warriors den and pushed in, deciding he'd take a nap. He curled up in his bed and laid his tail across his nose, closing his eyes.


End file.
